Abnormal Relationship
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Hari pertama sekolah, mata udah disejukkan sama penampilan cowok-cowok ganteng ala komik shounen-ai. /Kokoro gue gak kuat./Sebenernya ini osis apa boyband homo?/
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Abnormal Relationship by atsuki aichann**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), semi-AU, humor krenyes, bahasa amburadul, benih shounen-ai nista**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ukh akhirnya hari ini sekolah juga. Udah berapa lama ya gue gak sekolah? Liburan panjang pasti bikin otak gue yang udah tumpul jadi makin tumpul aja. Yah, tapi liburan ada hikmahnya juga sih.

Astaga apa-apaan ini sekolah ramenya?! Masa ibu tega masukin gue ke sekolah yang segini sesaknya? Gak kasian apa sama gue? Gue, cewek 15 tahun yang baru aja masuk SMA harus menghadapi orang segini banyaknya?

Kayaknya gue harus siap-siap untuk jadi murid pendiam yang cupu maksimal.

Ya udahlah, daripada gue ngedumel mulu, mendingan gue jalan ke aula aja. Moga aja upacaranya kagak lama-lama amat.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini sekolah banyak cowoknya ya. Kayaknya gue harus berterima kasih ke ibu gue yang udah daftarin gue ke sekolah penuh _bishounen_ ini.

"Sebagai siswa yang mewakili seluruh siswa baru, kuharap kita bisa menjalani waktu belajar yang nyaman."

Anjir itu siapa yang berdiri di podium? Maji ikemen kampret. Mana matanya beda sebelah gitu, makin keren aja dia. Hmm... Mukanya sih seme, tapi badannya cebol amat, kayak badan uke. Ah bikin gue labil aja.

Ehem, gue belum bilang ya kalo gue ini salah satu spesies fujoshi laknat. Lebih tepatnya sih _hikkikomori otaku fujoshi_. Komplit banget kan ya. Gak tau deh apa yang bikin gue masuk level paling nista yang pernah ada.

Selama libur, kerjaan gue cuma nongkrong di depan laptop. Mandi kalo gue gak mager, makan kalo gue udah sakaratul maut, dan tidur kalo mata gue udah 5 watt. Intinya, liburan gue bener-bener gak ada artinya.

Perasaan gue baru-baru aja tergila-gila sama laptop, tapi kenapa kacamata gue udah lebih tebel dari ensiklopedi? Rambut gue juga udah menjuntai kemana-mana (salahin gue yang males level _extreme_ untuk pergi ke salon). Pokoknya gue bener-bener tipe anak cupu yang bakal dijadiin kacung selama tiga tahun sekolah.

Tapi, sori aja, gue masih cukup waras untuk gak pasrah dibully sama cewek-cewek najis yang ngejar-ngejar cowok ganteng padahal cowoknya homo.

Tunggu, lupain aja apa yang gue bilang tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hah? Siapa yang ngomong? Kok perasaan—

Buset ada seme ganteng di depan gue.

"H-hah?" Kampret ini kenapa tinggal gue yang ada di aula—"O-oh, upacaranya udah selesai?"

Apa-apaan? Kenapa lo ngasih gue tatapan seolah-olah gue cewek penggemar jeruk makan jeruk?

Eh, gue kan emang penggemar homo.

"Sejak 5 menit yang lalu."

Hah? Jadi gue berdiri sendirian dengan muka bego selama 5 menit?

Si seme ganteng berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu aula. "Yang lain sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Sebaiknya kau juga masuk sebelum terlambat."

Eh-woi! Jangan pergi dulu woi seme ganteng!

"Tu-tunggu!" Astaga kenapa gue narik tangannya. Bunuh gue sekarang bunuh gue.

Dasar bego, sekarang dia ngeliatin gue. Apa yang harus gue omongin astaga.

"Si-siapa namamu?"

Mata beda warnanya menatapku aneh, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Selama upacara tadi, apa saja yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak tau namaku?"

Tawa terpaksa kukeluarkan. "Ehehe, aku hanya terlalu gugup berada di sekolah baru."

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, jangan sampai kau bertanya itu lagi."

Anjir nada suaranya dingin amat. Gue sampe gak bisa gerak apalagi ngejawab. Kepala gue ngangguk dengan dodolnya tanpa perintah dari otak gue.

Itu cowok yandere ato gimana?

.

.

.

Jadi ini kelas baru gue? Kira-kira gimana ya anak-anaknya? Ya semoga aja gue bisa dapetin paling enggak satu teman disini.

Masuk satu langkah, mata gue udah jelalatan nyari cowok-cowok ganteng. Dasar mata nista.

Tunggu, apa itu pink-pink yang ada boing-boingnya?

Itu kan...

"Satsuki?!"

Cewek yang dari tadi gue pelototin berbalik, dan bener dugaan gue. Dia Satsuki, teman se-patrick-spongebob gue dari jaman orok.

"(Fn)-chan?!"

Belum sempat gue dadahin tangan heboh, badan gue udah diterjang sama Satsuki.

"O-oi Satsuki, bolamu bikin nyesek nih."

Mendengar kata-kata nista gue, buru-buru Satsuki melepas pelukannya. "(Fn)-chan untung banget kita satu sekolah lagi."

Gue bales nyengir dia. "Iya nih, aku jadi gak perlu ngabisin masa SMA-ku sendirian."

Dia ngeliatin gue dari atas ke bawah. "(Fn)-chan kacamatamu kok kayaknya tambah tebal ya?"

"Gak tau juga, padahal umur gue belum bau tanah."

Satsuki ketawa unyu. "Pasti gara-gara main laptop terus ya? Kan sudah kubilang—"

Haish ini Satsuki baru juga masuk udah main ceramah aja. "Iya iya. Udah ya aku mau duduk dulu." Dan dengan itu gue melengos pergi ninggalin Satsuki yang masih pasang muka masam.

Nyampe tempat duduk, gue ngeliat ada cowok rambut biru di sebelah gue lagi baca buku.

Njir mukanya uke maksimal.

"Selamat pagi."

Dasar mulut bego kenapa lo main ngomong aja hah?! Si cowok unyu jadi nengok ke arah gue kan. Gue harus ngomong apa coba ya ampun.

"Selamat pagi."

Aduh bahkan suaranya juga unyu.

Gue nampar diri gue sendiri dalam hati, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pesona uke cowok ini. "Pa-pagi yang cerah ya..."

Belum ada 2 detik setelah gue ngomong itu, suara hujan deras nyambar telinga gue. Buset gue dikerjain sama hujan.

Si cowok unyu mengangguk. "Ya, tadinya."

Gue pasti keliatan bego banget di mata dia. Bibir gue dengan sendirinya membentuk senyum kaku yang menurut gue jeleknya setengah mampus, keringat dingin ngalir di dahi gue. Kenapa coba kebiasaan gue kalo gugup harus jelek begini?

"Na-namamu siapa?"

Mata yang gue kira hamparan langit itu berkedip dua kali. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Sekali lagi gue ketawa garing. Dia masih ngeliatin gue.

Ketawa lagi.

Dia masih ngeliatin.

Kampret ini canggung banget. "A—"

"Sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya (Ln)-san meletakkan tas dulu."

Gue cuma bisa ngangguk dan duduk secepat mungkin, berharap kejadian dodol tadi segera hilang dari kepala gue.

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan sesosok guru. Murid-murid berhamburan menuju kursi masing-masing. Ini pertama kalinya gue belajar setelah sekian lama. Semoga gue gak tambah bego. Semoga.

.

.

.

"(Fn)-chan, sudah memutuskan mau ikut ekskul apa?" Tanya Satsuki yang duduk di depan gue.

Sekarang istirahat, gue dan Satsuki makan bareng di kelas. Gue menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Satsuki sendiri?"

Dia tertawa pelan. "Kayaknya aku bakal jadi manager tim basket lagi."

Gue mendengus. "Kamu suka banget sama basket. Kenapa gak ikut tim basket cewek aja?"

"Aku gak suka ngeliat cewek main basket, kurang seru. Makanya aku jadi manager tim basket cowok."

Gue cuma menggumam pelan sambil lanjut makan bekal gue.

Di sela ocehan panjang Satsuki, gue bisa denger suara nyaring dari pintu kelas. "Kurokocchi, ayo kita kumpul!"

Gue noleh, dan ada bidadara pirang memamerkan senyum secerah mentari.

Njir senyumnya bikin silau.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan balas menatap si pirang. "Tenang sedikit, Kise-kun."

Si pirang manyun unyu. Dengan langkah yang dibuat nyaring ia menghampiri meja Kuroko. "Kurokocchi jahat ssu!"

Kuroko terus natap dia datar, membuat si pirang terus merengek manja.

Omg jangan-jangan si pirang ini semenya Kuroko.

Di tengah pikiran gue yang mulai kemana-mana, sebuah suara berat kembali masuk telinga gue. "Oi Kise, lama sekali kau."

Di pintu, seorang cowok berkulit hitam sedang berdiri sambil bersender di pintu. Kampret dia seksi.

"Kurokocchi tidak mau diajak cepat." Lapor si pirang—yang kayaknya namanya Kise—pada si redup sambil mengguncang pundak cowok yang diajaknya ngomong, meminta perhatian.

"Kau memang payah Kise." Si redup menyeringai.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tangannya melingkar di bahu si redup dengan manja.

Tuhan ujian macam apa ini. Kokoro gue gak kuat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mencolek lenganku. Gue noleh dan ngeliat Kuroko berdiri di sampingku. "(Ln)-san, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

Aduh mulut gue gak bisa gerak. Dengan terpaksa gue cuma nganggukin kepala. Njir gue pasti cupu abis.

"Eh? Ini teman baru Kurokocchi?" Kise menatapku berbinar.

Kuroko segera menghalangi Kise untuk deketin gue. "Kise-kun, tolong jangan mengganggu (Ln)-san."

Kise manyun lagi. "Aku kan ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Si redup mendecakkan lidah. "Oi Tetsu, cepat bawa Kise pergi. Kita bisa dimarahi Akashi kalau telat."

"Aomine-kun benar juga." Kuroko langsung menarik kerah baju Kise.

Kise yang diseret Kuroko, melambaikan tangannya heboh ke arah gue. "Namaku Kise Ryouta ssu! Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Gue cuma bisa cengo ngeliat dia pergi bareng Kuroko dan si redup. Setelah beberapa lama bengong, akhirnya gue sadar akan sesuatu. Sebuah pertanyaan penting terlintas di otak gue.

Kise itu semenya Kuroko atau ukenya si redup sih? Atau jangan-jangan mereka threesome lagi?! Aduh—

"(Fn)-chan!"

"E-eh? Kenapa Satsuki?"

Pas gue noleh ke arah Satsuki, dia udah masang muka cemberut.

"Kamu gak dengerin aku ya?"

Gue ketawa garing. "Bisa diulangin ceritanya?"

Satsuki makin cemberut. "Tuh kan. (Fn)-chan ngeliatin apa sih dari tadi?"

"Tiga cowok yang tadi. Kamu tau mereka?"

"Mereka anggota osis yang baru saja dipilih tadi pagi. Kenapa?"

"E-eh, enggak sih."

"Jangan-jangan (Fn)-chan naksir salah satu dari mereka ya?" Tanya Satsuki sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Gue keselek makanan gue. "Enggak mungkin!"

"Beneran~?"

"Beneran deh." Gue masang muka serius. "Cuma mikir, kayaknya mereka bertiga cocok dihomoin."

Satsuki ikut masang muka serius. "(Fn)-chan juga mikir begitu?"

Gue menggebrak meja dengan berapi-api. "Jelas dong! Mereka itu keliatan banget homonya!"

Mata Satsuki berkilat. "Kayaknya di sekolah ini banyak bahan buat doujin."

Tawa nista keluar dari mulut gue. "Bener juga."

Oh iya, gue belum bilang soal ini ya. Satsuki itu juga fujoshi seperguruan gue. Kita itu bagaikan Duo Fujoshi nista yang hobi menghomokan para lelaki tak berdosa.

Belum sempat gue dan Satsuki ngelanjutin rumpi nista ala fujo, bel masuk udah berbunyi. Satsuki buru-buru balik ke tempatnya.

Gak lama, guru masuk. Gue gak bisa konsen sama sekali. Pikiran gue terus berkisar pada cowok-cowok yang berpotensi untuk dihomokan dan pundi-pundi uang yang akan dihasilkan doujin gue nanti.

Ah sekolah ini indah banget. Gue gak nyesel masuk sini. Sekarang yang paling penting, gue harus bisa kenal paling enggak satu cowok ganteng.

.

.

.

Gak terasa, bel pulang udah bunyi. Dengan terpaksa gue pulang sendiri karena Satsuki harus ngurus surat masuknya ke klub basket.

Ah belum terlalu sore. Kayaknya mendingan gue keliling sekolah dulu aja deh, sekalian perkenalan ke ruang-ruangnya.

Lorong demi lorong gue lewati. Udah banyak ruangan yang gue liat. Dan sekarang gue berdiri di depan pintu kayu di ujung lorong lantai 3. Ini pintu kayaknya misterius banget. Gue intip dikit gak papa kali ya.

Dengan gaya khas maling jemuran handal, gue coba ngintip ke lubang kuncinya.

Kayaknya ini sejenis ruang rapat deh. Ada meja panjang dan kursi berjejer. Eh? Ada orang ya di dalam sini? Gue denger ada beberapa orang lagi ngobrol, tapi gue gak bisa liat wujudnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu itu kebuka. Gue yang nemplok di situ, pastinya nyungsep masuk ke dalam itu ruangan. Sial gue ketahuan ngintip.

"Pas sekali. Kau akan menjadi anggota osis yang baru."

Eh ada suara. Kira-kira ngomong ke siapa ya?

"Oi, kau mendengarkanku?"

Gue ngeliat ke atas, dan cowok berambut hijau lagi ngeliatin gue.

"Ya?" Kampret ini mulut cuma bisa bilang itu doang ya.

"Kubilang, kau akan menjadi anggota osis yang baru."

Gue, nungging dengan muka jelek maksimal, melototin si cowok hijau dengan syok berat.

"A-apa? Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau. Apa ada orang lain di sini?"

Anjir gue disuruh masuk osis? No way! Gue paling males disuruh ikut organisasi sok sibuk kayak gitu.

Gue cepat-cepat berdiri. "Ta-tapi kenapa? Aku hanya sekedar lewat!"

"Kami sedang kekurangan orang dan harus menemukannya secepat mungkin. Maka dari itu kau kami rekrut nanodayo." Si cowok hijau menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Ah kampret kenapa alasan yang lewat di otak gue dodol gitu sih. Gue jadi keliatan gak guna banget kan.

Btw ini cowok ganteng juga. Ah ber-_megane _ lagi.

Si cowok hijau mendecak pelan. "Tapi—"

"Dilihat dari caramu jatuh tadi, tidak mungkn kau hanya melewati tempat ini. Kau pasti mengintip dari balik pintu kan?"

Wanjrit gue ketahuan? Tunggu, kayaknya gue baru aja denger ini suara.

"Kita bertemu lagi, (Ln)."

Tuh kan gue bener! Ternyata si Akashi. Kalo dia ada di sini, berarti dia anak osis juga dong?

Gue gelapan panik. "Te-tentu saja tidak! A-aku benar-benar hanya lewat tempat ini kok!"

Akashi natap gue tajam. "Cara berbohong yang buruk."

Aduh gue ketahuan bohong. Gue udah gak punya alasan lagi. Gue gak bisa kabur. Gue mampus—

"Aku akan memaafkan tindakanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Aduh gue merinding dia ngomong dengan suara yang dingin begitu.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjadi anggota osis."

Kali ini, mata gue bener-bener melotot.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"Shintarou, masukkan namanya ke dalam daftar anggota osis."

Si cowok hijau mengangguk singkat. "Baik."

"Hei, dengarkan aku!"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi debat gue dengan Akashi.

Gue noleh, dan surga ada tepat di depan mata gue.

Si cowok redup, Kise, Kuroko, dan satu cowok ungu segede titan berdiri sambil ngeliatin gue.

"Kuroko?! Kise?! Kalian anggota osis?!"

Kuroko ngangguk singkat sementara Kise tersenyum cerah. "(Ln)cchi juga ikut osis?"

Mata gue ngelirik ke sekeliling. Sebenernya ini osis apa boyband homo?

Spontan, gue ngangguk. "Iya."

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Yo, ketemu sama author ini lagi hehe**

**Btw ini chapter pertama saya yang wordsnya lebih dari 2k *nangis haru***

**Untuk info, 'Gue' yang ada di sini boleh dianggap sebagai reader-san ataupun OC milik pribadi**

**Saya sendiri juga sebenernya bingung. Mau dibikin OC, tapi saya gak suka fanfic ber-OC. mau dibikin readers, tapi karakternya kelewat nista. jadi terserah pada readers saja lah**

**Kalo saya sendiri sih, ini seperti fanfic hasil imajinasi nista saya kalau saya ada di dunia kurobasu**

**Demi tuhan saya bingung genre ya ampun. gak ada apa ya genre nista? *tiduran***

**Ya udahlah, sekian dari saya. The last, review please?**

**Sign,**

**atsuki aichann**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Abnormal Relationship by atsuki aichann**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), semi-AU, humor krenyes, bahasa amburadul, benih shounen-ai nista**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

GUOBLOOOG INI KENAPA GUE MAIN SETUJU AJA INI OTAK GUE UDAH DIMAKAN RAYAP ATO GIMANA ASTAGA

Oke, tenang. Tarik napas, buang. Gue gak salah ngomong. Lidah gue cuma keserimpet dikit.

Itu kan sama aja. Ya udah gue mau mati aja.

Akashi nyeringai ganteng ke arah gue. "Jadi kau sudah setuju denganku. Pastikan besok pagi kau datang untuk rapat di sini."

Kise nerjang gue dengan beringas. "Yey! (Ln)cchi ikut osis ssu!"

Aduh mimpi apa gue taadi malam bisa dipeluk malaikat ganteng gini.

Kalo udah gini, gue gak bisa narik kata-kata gue lagi. Si Kise udah terlanjur senang sih. Ya udahlah gak papa. Yang penting gue bisa ketemu cowok-cowok ganteng tiap hari. Gue natap Akashi yang masih ngeliatian gue.

"Lalu, apa tugasku?"

"Kau akan menjadi seksi kesiswaan."

Hah? Apaan tuh seksi kesiswaan? Baru kali ini gue dengernya.

"Apa yang harus kukerjakan?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Aduh cowok ini kalo lagi benerin kacamata keliatan ganteng banget. "Seksi kesiswaan bertugas mengawasi kehidupan para murid."

Buset gue disuruh melototin anak-anak? Emangnya gue stalker apa?

"Me-mengawasi kehidupan para murid?"

"Ya. Tugasmu adalah untuk memastikan hubungan antar siswa berjalan baik."

Anjir seksi macam apa coba ini. Tugasnya sok kepo banget. Gue disuruh ngebenerin kehidupan para murid? Hidup gue aja masih belom lurus, masih suka homo, udah disuruh ngelurusin hidup orang. Yang ada entar gue malah ngebelokin mereka.

"Oh iya, (Ln)cchi belum kenal dengan kami semua kan?" Kise tiba-tiba ngebuyarin lamunan gue.

Gue ngelirik para cowok ganteng. "I-iya."

Kise ngangkat tangannya semangat. "Perkenalan dimulai! Aku Kise Ryouta ssu, sekretaris!"

"(Ln)-san tidak perlu tau namamu Kise-kun. Ah, aku sebagai seksi yang mengurus acara-acara sekolah. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Kuroko ngenalin dirinya dan APA-APAN DIA SENYUM TIPIS KE GUE DIA GANTENG BANGET.

Aduh gue harus tarik napas. Ayo tenangin diri! Btw Kuroko ternyata biar uke bisa ganteng juga ya. Tapi tetep gak bisa jadi seme sih.

Gue ngangguk pelan dan natap dua cowok ganteng yang belum gue kenal. "Aku (Full name), senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Si redup cuma ngelirik gue sekilas sebelum pergi duduk di kursinya. "Aomine Daiki. Keamanan."

Aduh dia cool banget sih tolong gue pengen mimisan ini.

Baru gue mau noleh, ada raksasa di depan gue. Anjrit gue langsung histeris.

Kise buru-buru ke arah gue dan berdiri di depan gue layaknya emak yang ngelindungi anaknya. "Murasakibaracchi jangan mengagetkan (Ln)cchi!"

"Eeeh?~ (Ln)-chin baunya manis~" Si ungu ngeliatin gue.

Matanya sayu banget tapi kenapa dia malah keliatan imut. Astaga mata gue kenapa raksasa segede gini dibilang imut.

"Ah, namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Apa kau punya makanan?"

Gue ngeliatin dia yang udah mulai ngejauh dengan cengo. Tanpa gue sadar tangan gue mulai ngorek-ngorek kantong untuk nyari makanan.

"Aku cuma punya ini." Gue bilang sambil nyodorin permen mungil yang bakalan ludes sekali telen sama dia.

Murasakibara ngambil permen gue. "Sankyu~"

Aduh senyumnya itu imut banget sumpah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Murasakibara-kun itu bendahara." Kuroko ngalihin perhatian gue.

"Lalu Midorima jadi apa?" Gue nanya ke cowok ijo ganteng itu.

"Aku wakil ketua. Dan kau pasti tau kalau Akashi adalah ketua osis."

Ya emang sih, gue udah duga kalo Akashi bakal jadi ketua. Secara dia nyeremin gitu.

Gak sengaja gue ngeliat jam yang nongkrong dengan damainya di dinding. Astaga udah sore, gue harus pulang sebelum emak gue ngomel.

"Sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang. Permisi."

Gue buru-buru pamit dan langsung ngibrit pulang. Nyampe di luar sekolah, langit udah mau malam. Gue harus cepet nih.

Kejadian tadi bener-bener absurd kalo gue boleh bilang. Seumur hidup temen gue di sekolah cuman Satsuki doang, dan sekarang mendadak gue dikelilingi cowok ganteng. Asupan gue bakal terpuaskan nih. Jadi ini yang namanya kehidupan SMA? Indah banget ya, banyak yang bisa dihomoin.

Btw kenapa Kise keliatan antusias banget ya kenalan sama gue? Padahal kalo kata temen SMP gue dulu gue itu semacem cewek yang hobinya ngikik di atas pohon sambil keramas.

Ah ngapain juga gue mikirin gituan. Yang penting gue bisa kenal mereka sekaligus. Buset sekali tatap dua pairing tertangkap!

Gara-gara pikiran gue ngelantur entah ke dunia mana, gue gak sadar kalo ternyata gue udah di depan rumah gue sendiri.

"Oi (Fn), dari mana saja kau?"

Astaga suara ini. Baru aja gue buka pintu, udah disambut sama gituan. Gue pasti bakal kena amukan macan ganteng nih. Dengan gerakan slow motion gue noleh dan terlihatlah abang gue, atau yang sering gue panggil Taiga-nii, Kagami Taiga. Peringatan keras untuk kalian semua, jangan tanya kenapa marga gue sama Taiga-nii bisa beda. Mungkin si emak waktu lahiran gue sama dia pengen merasakan kegaulan dan jadilah kami berdua anak hilang di keluarga.

"A-aku baru pulang."

Alisnya yang kebelah dua itu terangkat. "Benarkah? Tumben sekali kau pulang sesore ini."

Anjir maksudnya apa. "Jadi maksudmu aku tidak boleh punya teman?"

Mukanya yang ganteng itu mulai panik. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu."

Aduh kalo udah gini gue gak bisa marah ke dia lama-lama. Coba liat mukanya yang merah itu, unyu banget. Gue akhirnya ketawa dan nyubit pipinya.

"Terima kasih Taiga-nii. Kalau begitu aku naik dulu."

Dia cuma ngangguk dan gue buru-buru cabut ke kamar. Sampe kamar, dengan mesranya gue tindih kasur kesayangan gue. Gue cuma melamun dengan begonya sampe gue ketiduran.

.

.

.

"(Fn)! Cepat bangun!"

Abis denger suara yang nyaringnya keterlaluan di pintu kamar gue, gue langsung lompat akrobat dari ranjang gue. Gue ngelirik jam weker yang ada di meja samping, dan ternyata jam itu udah pindah tempat jadi di lantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Gak mau pintu kamar gue runtuh, gue langsung buru-buru buka pintu dan gue ngeliat Taiga-nii yang udah rapi ganteng berdiri sambil pasang muka kesel.

Tanpa perlu diperintah, gue langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual gue tiap bangun kesiangan, yaitu mandi kucing. Bahkan kucing aja kalah sama gue.

Abis mandi, gue langsung aja make seragam yang ternyata kusut banget, ngerampas dua roti dari meja makan, dan berangkat tanpa peduli gimana bentuk rambut gue.

Taiga-nii yang berangkat gue nanya. "Bukankah kau sudah memasang alarm?"

Dengan polosnya gue ngangguk. "Iya, tapi ternyata tadi pagi jamnya sudah hancur berantakan."

Dengan geram tangan besarnya ngacak rambut gue yang udah berantakan. "Kalau kau begitu terus, aku tidak akan mau membangunkanmu lagi."

Gue nyengir dan ngacungin jempol gue. "Tenang saja Taiga-nii, aku tidak akan kesiangan lagi!"

Lagi asik ngobrol sama Taiga-nii, gue keinget sama ingatan yang horror banget. Bukannya pagi ini gue dipanggil Akashi untuk rapat? Mampus gue nyampe sana gue bakal langsung dikuliti sama si psiko cebol.

"Taiga-nii, aku duluan!"

Dan dengan itu, gue langsung lari sprint ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Terlambat di hari pertama?"

Nyampe di ruang osis, gue yang lagi narik napas dengan rakusnya langsung ditatapin pake tatapan laser sama Akashi. Nyali gue langsung ciut men ditatapin begitu sambil disodorin gunting!

"Ma-maaf, alarmku tidak berbunyi."

Antara dusta dan enggak sih. Mungkin alarm gue bunyi tapi gue banting, mungkin alarmnya jatoh jadinya gak bunyi, dan masih banyak mungkin lainnya.

Akashi nyeringai kejem sambil mainin gunting. "Jangan kau ulangi lagi atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

Buru-buru gue kabur ke satu-satunya kursi yang kosong di sana.

"Selamat pagi."

Merasa gue yang diajak ngomong, gue pun noleh dan makhluk terunyu di muka bumi lagi ngeliatin gue dengan mata yang lebar itu.

Di tengah kekagetan gue, gue maksa bibir gue untuk naik. "Se-selamat pagi, Kuroko."

Dia masih ngeliatin gue. Buset ini bibir gue naiknya gak sebelah doang kan?

Suara Akashi yang memulai rapat ngebuat Kuroko ngalihin perhatiannya. Dengan nyawa di awang-awang gue ngedengerin penjelasan Akashi. Mata gue fokus ke makhluk ganteng warna merah yang lagi koar-koar di depan.

"(Ln)cchi kenapa berantakan sekali?"

Suara cempreng yang khas itu ngebuat gu ekembali napak bumi. Gue noleh dan wajah antara ganteng dan cantik Kise persis di depan muka gue.

"Hari ini aku kesiangan." Jawab gue singkat. Untung aja mulut gue refleks jawab, kalo enggak gue pasti keliatan bego banget.

Mata gue ngelirik ke sekeliling. Kayaknya rapat udah selesai deh. Akashi lagi ngobrol serius bareng Midorima, Murasakibara lagi makan, Aomine lagi tidur, Kuroko lagi baca buku.

Kise masih aja ngeinspeksi muka gue. Ada yang salah dengan muka gue? Jangan-jangan masih ada jejak iler bekas semalam?

"(Ln)cchi ayo ikut aku pergi!" Dia ngomong tiba-tiba.

Gue ngernyit bingung. "Pergi kemana Kise?"

"Ke salon ssu!"

Gue diem. Tangan gue otomatis keangkat untuk meriksa jumlah kotoran yang ada di telinga gue. Gue gak salah denger kan?

"Ke...salon?"

Kise ngangguk semangat. "Iya! Aku punya kenalan salon yang bagus ssu!"

Hah? Jadi Kise langganan salon? Pantesan keliatannya mulus banget.

"Kise-kun, tolong hentikan itu. (Ln)-san kelihatannya tidak mau pergi bersamamu." Kuroko tiba-tiba nyahut.

"Oi Kise, kau masih saja sering pergi ke salon?" Aomine yang entah sejak kapan bangun nyeletuk.

Kise manyun manja. "Itu tuntutan pekerjaan Aominecchi!"

Aomine nyeringai yang kayaknya tujuannya ngejek tapi entah kenapa bagi gue keliatan ganteng banget.

"Kise tolong jangan bawa masalah pekerjaanmu kemari." Midorima ikutan nyahut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak (Ln)cchi ke salon!" Manyunnya Kise makin nambah aja abis denger komentar Midorima.

Ah kenapa mereka keliatan homo banget. Lama-lama gue bakal pingsan di sini.

"Ta-tapi Kise, ini baru hari kedua sekolah. Aku tidak enak untuk bolos." Gue ngeles dengan mulusnya. Padahal gue cuma gak mau diajak ke salon sih.

Yah bukannya gue gak suka salon sih. Gue cuma minder doang. Pastinya mbak-mbak salonnya bakal bacot ngomentarin penampilan gue yang wonderful ini.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pulang sekolah? (Ln)cchi tidak ada rencana kan?"

Gue ketawa miris dalam hati. Rencana? Temen aja gak punya, masa gue punya rencana jalan?

Gue geleng pasrah ke Kise dan dia langsung nyerocos bahagia sambil meluk gue dengan beringas.

Murasakibara yang dari tadi diem aja akhirnya ikut ngomong. "Aku ikut (Ln)-chin dan Kise-chin."

Aomine nanya heran. "Tumben sekali kau mau ikut begituan Murasakibara."

"Aku hanya ingin ikut membeli makanan."

Ya elah, pantesan dia mau ikut. Ya udahlah, semoga aja semuanya ikut. Kan lumayan bisa jalan bareng cowok cowok ganteng.

.

.

.

"(Fn)-chan, hari ini mau pulang bareng?" Satsuki yang berdiri nyamperin gue nanya.

"Ah maaf, hari ini aku ada janji." Jawab gue sambil beresin barang-barang gue.

Satsuki natap gue curiga. "Janji? Tumben sekali (Fn)-chan punya janji dengan seseorang."

Anjir maksud lo apaan Satsuki? Gak boleh gitu gue punya temen? "Y-yah, aku ada janji dengan anak-anak osis."

Mata pink Satsuki melebar. "Anak osis? Anak osis yang ganteng-ganteng itu? Kenapa (Fn)-chan bisa kenal dengan mereka?"

Gue ketawa gugup. "Kejadiannya panjang. Yang jelas mulai sekarang aku anggota osis."

Satsuki langsung ngeguncang bahu gue dengan beringas. "(Fn)-chan hebat! Semoga berhasil!" Dia kedip ke arah gue.

"H-hah? Berhasil apa?" Tanya gue heran.

"(Fn)-chan naksir salah satu dari mereka kan?" Satsuki nyolek-nyolek pinggang gue.

"Aku gak suka sama mereka kok." Jawab gue dengan muka polos. Tapi kepolosan itu sirna saat muka gue berubah nista. "Aku cuma suka ngehomoin mereka."

Satsuki ikutan pasang muka mesum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan (Fn)-chan."

Gue ngangguk dan ikut pergi ke halaman. Nyampe gerbang, anak-anak osis udah nungguin gue. Eh kenapa Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, sama Aomine ikutan?

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga membuat kami menunggu?" Tanya Akashi yang udah ngelipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ma-maaf, Aku masih harus membereskan barang-barangku." Gue ngejawab dengan gugup.

Kise narik tangan gue dan sebelah tangannya mukul udara. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang ssu!"

Gue cuma bisa pasrah diseret dengan kekuatan penuh gitu. Gue ngelirik ke belakang dan yang lainnya ngikutin gue. Kenapa mereka mendadak pengen ikut semua?

Nyampe salon, gue langsung dihempasin ke kursi dan Kise langsung manggil kenalannya.

"Tolong dandani temanku ssu!" Teriak Kise nyaring.

Buset ini salon apaan kok keren banget. Udah gitu ini semacam salon pribadi, gak ada pelanggan lain selain gue. Gue yang lagi melototin isi salon dengan udik langsung dihadang sama 3 cowok.

Anjir kenapa mereka nyeremin.

"Jadi ini temannya Ki-chan?" Si cowok yang mirip banci ngebuka tirai rambut gue dan ngeinspeksi muka gue. Gue langsung pucat dihadepin cowok gituan.

"Dia kelihatan berantakan sekali." Si cowok yang mukanya lumayan unyu ikut ngomentarin penampilan gue.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti akan berubah saat keluar dari sini." Si cowok preman nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Oh iya, yang cantik ini namanya Mibuchi Reo-san, yang rambutnya pirang Hayama Koutarou, yang mirip preman ini Nebuya Eiikichi." Kise ngenalin mereka bertiga ke gue.

Gue cuma bengong ngeliatin mereka sambil ngangguk pelan. "(Full name)."

"Kalau begitu kami akan mulai mempercantik (Fn)-chan. Kalian pergi dulu dari sini." Mibuchi ngedorong Akashi dkk keluar salon.

Setelah mereka semua diusir, mereka bertiga berdiri di hadapan gue.

"Nah (Fn), serahkan saja pada kami."

Anjir gue mau diapain ini. Tolongin gue woy!

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Akhirnya saya balik lagi. ada yang kangen sama saya? /nyet  
**

**Setelah lama menghilang, akhirnya saya kembali dengan membawa kelanjutan kisah absurd nan nista ini.**

**oke deh saya mau balas review dulu ya  
**

**Novi-desu : aduh makasih deh kalo suka. iya nih lagi nyoba fanfic dengan bahasa yang ginian www  
**

**Yuuki Hanami : hmm.. wah kalo rencanaku sih bukan gitu, tapi iya deh entar diselipin hints AoAka. Boleh kok, terserah mau panggil apa~**

**Clover 4 Leaves : aduh makasih kalo udah ngakak. iya ini udah apdet, maap lama *sungkem***

**46Neko-Kucing Ganteng : bener tuh, makanya di sini si bang daki dijadiin keamanan www. yah kan harus tsuyoi biar bisa ngeliat kehomoan mereka**

**seidocamui : aduh gimana ya... liat nanti deh /nyet. tapi yang jelas nanti homo nista bakal dominan kok /hush**

**atsukomaeda100 : wah selamat menjelajah dunia penuh makhluk homo ya /heh. sip ini udah apdet, maap lama www**

**YummydaNina : wah selamat anda mendapatkan tiket nista masuk ke fanfic ini! /5. oke sip amanatnya diterima www**

**silentreader : iya udah nih, maap lama abisnya idenya baru muncul /dor**

**Kii : aduh kii maksudnya apa itu aku banget- iya ini chap duanya muncul, dan si kagami pun ikut ngeksis juga www. oke ini lagi bertapa nyari ide homo kok /hush**

**Aoki : aduh Aoki-san mampir review aja aku udah seneng banget :") terus ini dilanjut kok, soalnya moodku cuma buat fanfic ini aja /nyet. iya boleh kok, 'gue' disini itu bebas, tidak ada hak ciptanya /5**

**sakazuki123 : AMPON MAK INI UDAH LANJUT *sungkem***

**Lucia Michaelis : ASTAGA MAAFKAN KEDODOLAN DAKU *sujud* untung Lucia-san ingatin, jadinya udah diedit deh :") **

**segitu dulu balesannya. The last, review please?**

**sign,**

**atsuki aichann**


End file.
